digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tentomon (Adventure)
Tentomon is an Insectoid Digimon, the partner of Izzy. He is often known as a knowledgeable professor of the Digital World. He is a nature-lover who loves flowers and trees. He spoke with a Kansai-ben accent in the Japanese version, and was voiced by Jeff Nimoy in the US version. Abilities His hard shell and large talons are useful in a fight. Important Events Digimon Adventure Motimon permanently Digivolved to Tentomon to protect Izzy from Kuwagamon and later to Kabuterimon when the Black Gear-infected Andromon attacked them. Since then, he was Izzy's partner, admiring the boy greatly for his curiosity. When Tai went missing after the final battle with Etemon, however, things looked bleak for a while as Izzy was brainwashed by Vademon though Tentomon helped him to snap out of it. Izzy's pondering on how to defeat Vademon enabled Kabuterimon to Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon, who became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. But before they went their separate ways, Izzy thanked Tentomon for being a good friend. Our War Game In March 2000, 8 months after their adventure, Tentomon was dispatched onto the Internet by Gennai to help fight Keramon. But even as Kabuterimon, he and Greymon were no match when Keramon Digivolved to Infermon (he skipped the Champion Level) and blasted them before they could also Digivolve into Ultimate. They were then joined in pursuing Infermon by Gabumon and Patamon, but when Infermon Digivolved into Diaboromon and attacked Patamon, Tentomon was caught by his Cable Crusher attack and knocked out of the fight. Digimon Zero Two In May 2000, Izzy arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Tentomon lost the power to become MegaKabuterimon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Tentomon was the most frequent of the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. He helped in the search for Agumon when he was captured by the Digimon Emperor. He also helped to free all the Digimon held prisoner in the Emperor's base around the time Kimeramon was released and, with Agumon and Gabumon, distracted the monster to give the Digidestined time to get inside to confront Ken. Tentomon also overheard the conversation Arukenimon and Mummymon had about the Stones of Destiny and informed the Digidestined. He came to the Real World on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Day he helped to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. But the next day, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Tentomon so he and the others had to return but not before sacrificing the energy to go Ultimate to power up Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigota Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Revenge of Diaboromon On March 2003, when Diaboromon resurfaced after his assumed death, Tentomon aided in coordinating the DigiDestined's plan of action, primarily keeping track of the numerous emergences of Kuramon in the Real World. Digimon Frontier Some Tentomon were seen at the Great Trailmon Race. Category:Rookie Digimon